


祁醉，你看到这瓶rush了吗

by AJINajin



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJINajin/pseuds/AJINajin
Summary: 北京市朝阳区计生委提醒您：要爽千万条，安全第一条。rush不规范，亲人两行泪。





	祁醉，你看到这瓶rush了吗

**Author's Note:**

> 北京市朝阳区计生委提醒您：要爽千万条，安全第一条。rush不规范，亲人两行泪。

花落一直觉得自己挺惨的，身为最早一批知道祁醉爱情故事的人之一，他对于再一次被拉入祁醉的直播间这件事，已经能做到我的内心毫无波澜，甚至还有点想笑了。  
听着祁醉还在逼叨自己和于炀又有两三天没见面了，不知道他在大洋彼岸过的好不好，花落突然想到了什么，飞速和祁醉连了麦。  
“听说帝国小狼狗还有三天才能回来？”  
“那你可真不幸。”  
“不像我，想亲个嘴儿男朋友就在身边。”  
以上，出自当天直播的花落单人cut。  
祁醉下了直播还恍恍惚惚，这么一个帮助自己解决情感问题的好兄弟，就这么被猪拱了？？还是拱了别人家的白菜？？  
祁醉在圈子里打听了一圈，惊讶的发现花落和soso搞在一起了。在心里感慨一句人间真是不直的，然后责怪花落和soso为什么不告诉自己这个好兄弟这个大喜事。  
而当晚的花落则被soso捆住床上，“宝贝儿，听说你想和我亲嘴儿了？”花落瞪大了眼睛看着他，只见soso划开微信就是祁醉的页面，听完那段音频之后花落绝望的闭上了眼，想到自家男朋友难得这样，又悲壮的点了点头。  
soso一直算是温柔那一挂的，可是花落路子野啊，他也和soso提过意见，可是soso老怕弄伤他，这事便匆匆作罢。  
可今天自己可算是见到狼化的男朋友了，花落兴奋的性器都颤颤巍巍的站起来了。  
soso更是硬的下体胀痛，两根指头飞快扩张之后便用龟头在后穴磨蹭。  
花落难耐的自己抠捏着自己的乳头，soso看着小小的乳头从浅色被玩弄到车厘子的深红色，下身没忍住直接插了进去。激的花落发出一声千回百转的呻吟，搭在自己性器上的手撸动的更快，很快射出了第一发。  
花落的手长得好看，这是soso第一次见他就发现的事。而想着那双好看的手刚做完自渎，修长的手指上沾着精液，还放在性器上，指尖搭在会阴处，有一下没一下的抚摸。  
soso捧起花落的手，一点一点吻去上面的精液，感受后穴有节奏的收缩：“没想到花队这么骚啊，那我可要卖点力才能满足你啊。”  
说完就是一阵打桩机一般的抽插，狂风暴雨的快感将刚高潮过的花落再次推上顶峰。  
“啊....嗯.....你慢...慢一点....太..太快了....”soso却没放慢速度，而是伸手去够了自己的外套，从口袋里拿出一小瓶东西，凑在呼吸急促的花落鼻子旁边：“给你闻个好东西。”  
花落只觉得身体特别燥热，后穴痒的厉害，只想让soso更用力的操自己。soso看着浪起来的花落更加深入，一下一下像要把囊袋也塞进去。  
花落感觉自己已经被操到喉咙了，后穴还是软软的不知满足，快感累积的很快，眼眶里的眼泪止不住的往外流，嘴里一波一波的浪叫：“哥哥...哥哥好大...啊...老公好棒...”soso揉上花落薄薄的胸，在乳尖上流连许久，才埋头叼住一边的小小的奶子，下身操的润滑混着淫液流了花落一屁股，在花落一声高过一声的叫床声中射在花落后穴。  
清理完之后soso又喂花落喝了杯水，不停的问有没有头疼，rush两人都是第一次用，吸得量也没个把握。花落懒洋洋的起身亲了soso一口，又倒回去窝进被子里：“没有不舒服。”又把人也拉上床，又吧唧他一口才继续说：“你今晚超棒。”  
过了两条祁醉又叫他出去喝酒，喝着喝着就撸起自己的袖子，“花落，你看到这个手链了吗，不知道的...”祁醉话说到一半就被花落打断了：“你看到这瓶rush了吗？”  
当事人祁醉表示这太刺激了不适合自己并慌慌忙忙打车回了家。


End file.
